<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Thousand Years From Now by cowboykylux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406275">A Thousand Years From Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux'>cowboykylux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Hill of Stars (Ancient Emperor Kylo Ren AU) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient Emperor Kylo Ren, Ancient History, Concubine Reader, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Gentleness, Goddess Reader, Star Gazing, Tenderness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is quiet, when you and Kylo walk. Arm in arm under the moonlight, you pillow your head on his shoulder and step in time with him as your sandals make the softest sounds on the paved path through the gardens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Hill of Stars (Ancient Emperor Kylo Ren AU) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Thousand Years From Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world is quiet, when you and Kylo walk. Arm in arm under the moonlight, you pillow your head on his shoulder and step in time with him as your sandals make the softest sounds on the paved path through the gardens.</p><p>It is a full moon tonight, and every full moon you and Kylo go down to the temple and pray to the goddesses of the celestial bodies, of the tide. You are filled with such joy, with such light and energy, that you cannot stop smiling, cannot possibly get closer to Kylo as he leads you down the garden.</p><p>“When you look up, what do you see?” You ask, voice soft so as not to disturb the world around you. The insects chirp as fountains spray, the delightful trickle of water making the atmosphere all the more serene.</p><p>“What do you mean, blossom?” the Emperor asks you, his voice deep and calm, filled with a joy in his own right.</p><p>You shrug, not really knowing what you mean, wondering if everything has to have a meaning to begin with. But you stop, and in turn so does Kylo and you both find a marble bench to sit upon, your feet growing tired of the many steps.</p><p>“You command the land, the sea. But the sky, the night, that is something altogether different, isn’t it? So far out of reach, so far beyond our grasp.” You say, curious of his thoughts.</p><p>“I’ve come to learn that nothing is impossible.” Kylo smiles and presses the backs of your knuckles to his lips, his facial hair scratching ever so gently in a way that has you smiling too. “You’ve shown me that, the goddesses have shown me that.”</p><p>“Did you ever hear of the tale of the boy who flew too close to the sun? The heat melted the wax from his wings, and he plunged to his death.” You tsk playfully.</p><p>“I do not take more than I can manage, I assure you. We have been so blessed, I don’t dare become greedy now, not unless the goddesses command it.” He sighs happily, casts his gaze across the grand valley of Naboo.</p><p>This particular temple overlooks nearly the whole of the city, and a beautiful sight it is, truly. Families are mostly asleep, but those who are awake for whatever reason, have lanterns lit inside their homes, and the small pockets of light echo the hundreds and hundreds of stars which twinkle beautifully above.</p><p>“I’m going to name one after you, one day.” Kylo says softly then, his thumb rubbing smooth circles on the lines in your palm.</p><p>“Which one?” You ask with a grin, the both of you looking up and taking in the wonder of it all.</p><p>“Whichever one you wish. In fact,” Kylo says with a shake of his head, “No, not one star, an entire constellation, all for you. All your own, so that a thousand years from now fools can turn their faces to the sky and gaze upon your beauty the way I am so fortunate to.”</p><p>“In a thousand years, we may turn our faces together, and gaze up as one.” You remind him, for being a conduit of the goddesses themselves has otherworldly perks that Kylo is now privy to, for you have asked them, and they have said yes. Kylo’s eyes shine, and you whisper, “Do you think you will still be king?”</p><p>“No, no I don’t think so. Perhaps the world will have no need for kings then, perhaps they will learn to rule one another, love one another.” He raises your hand to his lips once more, kisses up your wrist, up your arm, your shoulder, your neck.</p><p>“What shall we do then, a thousand years from now?” You wonder, the thought of an eternal life both daunting and thrilling at the same time.</p><p>“I think we shall dance.” Kylo says quietly, before whisking you up into his arms, twirling you around and around until your laughter rings through the valley, rings up to the heavens, into the stars.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by the prompt:</p><p>Will you please do something with like star gazing with Emperor Kylo? Fluffy/smutty/all good! Maybe surveying your kingdom or everything the goddess has blessed him with??</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>